


A Goodbye Kiss

by jailikechai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailikechai/pseuds/jailikechai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs a ride to the airport. Dean wishes Cas safe travels and gives him a reason to hurry home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My crush is giving me a ride to the airport in a few days, and I might be fantasizing about my real life turning into a romance cliché. Ugh.
> 
> This is midnight catharsis.  
> (Side note: I'm paranoid about missing my flight, so I always get to the airport really early.)

Castiel peers blurrily into the little toiletries bag on his bathroom counter. Toothbrush, razor, comb he’ll never use… He tries to remember if he’s forgetting anything. It’s much too early in the morning for this kind of thing. The harsh buzz of the doorbell jolts him back to a slightly more awake state.

“Coming!” he calls, zipping up the bag and figuring that if he forgets anything, he can always buy a replacement when he arrives at his destination.

“Mornin’, sunshine!” Dean grins, patting Castiel on the shoulder when he opens the front door and brushing past him into the house. Cas scowls and grunts. Dean chuckles and presses a steaming cup of coffee into Cas’s hands. “Are you still in your pajamas?”

Castiel looks down at himself. Look at that, he is, in fact, wearing the same soft flannel pants and stretched out t-shirt he put on before bed last night. Well, a few hours ago, really. Whoever thought 7 am flights were a good idea had to have been straight from hell. You have to get to the airport by 5, and with at least half an hour’s worth of driving to get to the airport you leave the house at 4:30, which means you have to be awake by 4 -

“Dude, are you not even finished packing?”

Dean’s voice interrupts Castiel’s meandering train of thought. He shakes himself and takes a sip of the coffee Dean brought him, warming him from the inside out with more than just heat. Cas follows the sound of Dean’s voice into his bedroom, where the man is standing over his open, half-empty suitcase. Castiel’s blames the rapid flutter of his heartbeat at the sight of Dean in his bedroom on the coffee.

“I’m not certain what else I should bring,” Cas admits, looking down at the meager assortment of clothing tossed haphazardly into the luggage.

“You’re gone for a week, right? You’ve got enough clothes for that many days?” Dean eyes the jumble of fabric, trying to estimate the number of changes of clothing piled there. “Or at least enough clean underwear?”

Castiel frowns at him, his cheeks growing slightly warm.

“I am capable of providing myself with adequate undergarments, Dean,” Castiel snaps, then hesitates, “and I’m sure Anna will let me do laundry at her house if necessary.”

Dean smirks at him, and moves over to Castiel’s dresser, pulling open drawers with expert precision, lifting the coffee cup out of Cas’s hands, and thrusting a pile of clothing into them instead.

“Go put that on,” Dean orders, giving Cas a little push towards the bathroom.

“What?” Castiel asks, his forehead wrinkling in confusion as he looks down at his arms.

“I’m not letting you get on a plane in your pajamas, get dressed.”

Castiel obediently stumbles towards the bathroom, but grumbles, “Plenty of people fly in pajamas.”

“Yeah, kids,” Dean calls after him. “And college students,” he amends after a brief moment of thought.

Cas pulls on the jeans, t-shirt, and soft blue sweater that Dean selected. He smiles at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, wearing Dean’s outfit. Or, the outfit that Dean picked out for him, not Dean’s outfit. Dean is wearing the dark grey t-shirt and the green button down and the jeans that are just a little too long, so they’re just slightly frayed at the hem. Not that Cas noticed.

Dean is straightening out the chaos in his suitcase when Castiel emerges, fully dressed and carrying his toiletries and his pajamas. He freezes and gulps when he sees Castiel smiling down at him.

“Much better,” he assesses with a nod after catching his breath, and Castiel’s smile widens. Dean gestures to the coffee cup abandoned on the dresser. “Drink your coffee, then we can get going.”

Castiel adds his toiletries and his pajamas to the now neatly folded shirts in his suitcase, flushing red when he realizes that Dean must have handled the aforementioned underwear as well. He hurries to his coffee and Dean zips up the suitcase.

“Thank you,” Cas says, bending down to pick up the suitcase with the hand not holding his coffee.

“Yeah, no prob, man,” Dean replies, pretending like he’s not eyeing Cas’s ass when he bends over.

Castiel checks to make sure the doors of the house are all locked while Dean places his suitcase in the trunk of the Impala. Dean points a finger at Cas’s coffee cup menacingly.

“Finish that before you get in the car,” he orders. “No more spills.”

“It was just tea!” Cas protests between gulps of hot coffee. Dean glares at him.

“I don’t care what it was, stank up my baby for a week.”

“That is an exaggeration,” Castiel grumbles. “Tea barely smells to begin with.”

“Whatever. You don’t get to drink shit in my car.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, but finishes the last of the coffee, showing Dean the empty cup before climbing into the passenger’s seat. Dean slides behind the wheel.

“I’m not going to miss my flight, am I?” Castiel asks, alarmed when he registers the time.

“Nah, you’re fine. You don’t have to check any bags and ‘sides the airport’s never crowded this time of the morning,” Dean assures him. “Sammy always gets early morning flights ‘cause he says it’s so much easier to get through security without all the crowds.”

Castiel nods and settles back into the seat. The first rays of dawn are just beginning to peek over the distant horizon. The two men watch the growing glow over the road in silence as the car speeds down the mostly empty roads. Both sneak glances at their companion when they think the other isn’t looking.

“So any big plans for your sister’s wedding day?” Dean finally breaks the silence.

“I believe it’s the wedding tradition to seduce someone from the bridal party,” Cas jokes weakly. “Maybe I will find a handsome groomsman to take up with.”

Dean forces out a pathetic laugh. They ride the rest of the way to the airport without speaking.

Dean pulls the car up to the curb and cuts the engine. Castiel hops out of the car, but Dean is already lifting his suitcase out of the trunk before he can get there.

“I can get it,” Cas insists, his fingers brushing against Dean’s as he tugs the handle away.

“Right,” Dean says, and their eyes meet. They stand there awkwardly, just a little bit too close, staring at each other.

Cas lets go of the handle of his suitcase, and leans forward to wrap his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

“Thank you for driving me.”

Dean’s arms slide around his waist.

“Have a good trip.”

Soft, warm lips are suddenly brushing against Castiel’s and every muscle in his body seizes up at once, electricity racing from his lips out to every cell. The kiss is quick, casual, chaste, as if they had done it a million times before, and Dean is already pulling away.

“Oh,” Castiel says stupidly, trying to get his still sleepy brain to process what just happened. Dean blinks at him.

“Uh,” Dean replies, squirming when he realizes what he’s done.

“Oh,” Cas says again.

“Sorry,” Dean stutters. “I - you know, when you’re saying goodbye to someone - it’s just kind of - I wasn’t thinking - reflex, or something -”

Castiel heart thuds as catches Dean’s eye. It’s definitely not the coffee this time.

“If you’re going to give me a goodbye kiss, don’t you want to make it a proper one?”

Dean stares at him. The corners of his mouth twitch, and a smile slowly spreads across his face. He wraps his arms more firmly around Castiel, pulling him closer, pressing their lips together.

Castiel’s eyes close as Dean’s mouth moves against his, gently, tenderly. He is melting, and flying, and shattering into a million pieces all at once. The world disappears, and all that is left is him and Dean. Kissing.

And then Dean is pulling away. Cas makes a pathetic little grunt of disapproval, opening one eye to glare into Dean’s green ones, just inches away. Dean’s huff of laughter sends a puff of air over Cas’s face.

“I’ll pick you up next week, ok?” Dean promises, and Castiel remembers they are at the airport and he is leaving. For a whole week. Maybe he can skip the wedding. Dean’s eyes narrow.

“You’re not missing your sister’s wedding,” Dean warns, reading Cas’s mind. Castiel scowls.

“I should have been an only child,” he groans, and Dean shakes his head fondly. He leans in, and his breath is cool against the shell of Cas’s ear.

“If you think a goodbye kiss is good, wait until you see what the welcome home one is like.”

A delicious shiver runs through Castiel’s body.

“My flight lands at 7,” he tells Dean.

“I’ll be here.”

They smile at each other, eyes locked, swaying slightly into each others space. Dean breaks away first, walking around the car and pulling open the driver’s side door. Cas picks up his suitcase to start walking towards the check-in area.

“Hey!” Dean calls suddenly. Cas pauses and looks back. Dean glowers. “No groomsmen!”

Cas grins.

 


End file.
